The present invention relates generally to a visual aid for golfing. Particularly, the present invention relates to a visual aid device to align a golf club with a golf ball for putting and chipping. More particularly, the invention relates to a visual aid adapted for securement to headwear, such as to a visor or bill of a golf cap, for example. The visual aid provides a reference line for aligning a putter or an iron to the golf ball to aid a golfer from club back swing to club follow through.
Golfers have long sought practice and teaching aids in the game of golf, particularly, in the short distances to the green and in putting. Although the importance of keeping the eye on the ball and maintaining a still body and head when striking a golf ball are well known, the actual practice of repeatedly doing so is difficult.
The visual aid of the present invention provides an easy to use, versatile and economical means for a golfer to properly position the body, to address the ball and to pull back, strike the ball and to follow through with the club movement. The visual aid may be used by left and right handed golfers and may be adapted to be easily connected to the bill of a golf cap.
The device may be used in connection with any headwear of a golfer, such as a cap, hat, visor or headband having an outwardly extending member such as a bill, brim, or visor, for example. The device may also be incorporated into a headgear assembly to provide a unitary structure.